thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
Ascending Track
Ascending Track is a track accessory pack. It includes two ascending track pieces It was first released in plain track, then redesigned to Clickity-Clack track in 1994, and again to Traction Rail in 2002. Variants *Ascending Road from Mountain Overpass, Mountain Overpass Set, Let's Have a Race Set, Elevated Roadway Expansion Pack, Deluxe Chocolate Factory Set, and Sights and Sounds Set. Availability *Island of Sodor Playboard *100 Piece Set *The Double Wide Old Iron Bridge (four included) *Lifting Bridge *Sodor Bay Bridge (2001-onwards) *A Day at "The Works" Set *Roundhouse Set (1997) (six included) *Elevated Expansion Pack *Sawmill with Dumping Depot *Bridge and Tunnel Set (Learning Express Toys) *Lumberyard Expansion Pack *Mountain Tunnel Set *Arched Viaduct *Bridge and Tunnel Set (2000) (three included) *100 Piece Movie Set *Muffle Mountain Set *Circle and Circus Set Expansion Pack *Knapford Covered Bridge *Sodor Mining Set (five included) *Twist and Turn Battery-Powered Set (six included) *Sodor Airfield Set *Lift and Load Set (six included) *Down by the Docks Set (four included) *Roundhouse Set (2002)/Tidmouth Sheds Deluxe Set (2010) (five included) *Let's Have a Race Set *Battery-Powered Figure 8 Set *Trouble with Trees Expansion Pack *Up and Away Expansion Pack (six included) *Conductor's Figure 8 Set Advanced Expansion Pack *Quarry Mine Tunnel (one piece only) *Clock Tower *Really Useful Work Set *Tidmouth Station Travel Set *Deluxe Chocolate Factory Set (four included) *Sodor Rescue Team Set (six included) *Toll Booth Bridge *Percy and Harold Rescue Set (one piece only) *Deluxe Figure 8 Expansion Track Pack *Sodor Blocks - Bridges and Tunnels *Sodor Work and Wash Set (four included) *60th Anniversary Set *Aquarium Set *Sights and Sounds Set *Engineers Sling Bridge Set *Battery-Operated Sir Topham Hatt Figure 8 Set *Collapsing Sodor Suspension Bridge *Gold Mine Mountain Set *Thomas-saurus Rex Set (one piece only) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster Set *Storm on Sodor Set *Quarry Mine Tunnel Set (one piece only) *Knapford Bridge Figure 8 Set *Knapford Station Set *Suddery Swing Bridge *Cranky the Crane Set *Jeremy and the Airfield Set *Rumblin' Bridge *A Race to the Wharf Set (six included) *Start Your Engines Race Set *Pirates Cove Set (three included) *5-in-1 Track Layout Pack *Sodor Clock Tower *Coal Hopper Figure 8 Set (2009) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur Bones Set (one piece only) *Pirate Treasure Set (three included) *Ascending Track and Riser Pack *The Great Discovery Set (one piece only) *Farewell at the Docks Set *Rheneas and the Dinosaur Story Pack (one piece only) *Expansion Bridge *Thomas and Bertie Story Pack *Transfer Yard Set *Man in the Hills Set (one piece only) *Misty Island Adventure Set *Happy Birthday Mr. Percival Set (one piece only) *Thomas and Henry Steam Around Sodor *Farmhouse Pig Parade Set *Tidmouth Sheds Deluxe Set (2013) (five included) *Deluxe King of the Railway Set (one piece only) *Treasure at the Mine Figure 8 Set (one piece only) *Scenes of Sodor Tunnel Set *Over and Under Bridge *Steaming Around Sodor (2014) *Thomas' Fossil Run Set (one piece only) *Mix, Match and Build Set *Volcano Park Deluxe Set *Thomas' Birthday Surprise Track Pack *Percy and the Little Goat Track Pack *James Sorts It Out Track Pack *Logan and the Big Blue Engines Track Pack *Sam and the Great Bell Track Pack *Speedy Surprise Drop Set (one piece only) *Leap and Splash Dolphin Rescue (one piece only) Gallery 1993AscendingTrackBox.png|1993 Ascending Track box 1993AscendingTrackUKbox.png|1993 Ascending Track UK box 1994AscendingTrack.jpg|1994-2001 Ascending Track 1996AscendingTrackBox.png|1996-1997 Ascending Track box 1996AscendingTrackGermanbox.jpg|1996 Ascending Track German box 2001AscendingTrackBox.jpg|2001 Ascending Track box 2001AscendingTrackBackofbox.jpg|2001 Ascending Track back of box 2002AscendingTrack.jpg|2002-2009 Ascending Track 2002AscendingTrackBox.jpg|2002-2003 Ascending Track box 2002AscendingTrackBackofbox.jpg|2002-2003 Ascending Track back of box 2004AscendingTrackBackofbox.jpg|2004-2005 Ascending Track back of box 2006AscendingTrackBox.jpg|2006-2007 Ascending Track box 2006AscendingTrackBackofbox.jpg|2006-2007 Ascending Track back of box Variants gallery AscendingRoad.jpg|Ascending Road TrackPieceAscending8.0MaletoFemale.png|Track Piece Ascending 8.0" Male to Female Category:Track Category:1993